Days at the Basement
Days in the Basement is the fourth game in the Several Nights at Fierce's game. It takes place in between the first and second game. The main antagonist is Gilgamesh, once again, but Richard, Wis and Orlockron also make major appearances. The player must use a maintenance panel to make sure none of the animatronics enter by hiding their face in it and activating a heater and a fan. They must also use a flashlight to prevent Wis from getting in. Gameplay The game plays in a basement instead of an horror attraction. It is implied to be the second location's basement. The player must watch rooms using cameras while making sure no one attacks them. The player has a maintenance panel they can use to activate an heater or a fan. The four theater animatronics are stopped with one of those two mechanics. When you select one it stays selected which means half of them won't be able to get you; the other will, through, and you can't have both at once. By default the heater is selected. When it is lifted, the player's face is hidden; this allows defense against Orlockron. There is also a ceiling vent that passes through the front of the office. You can see what happens in it with a windows; you have to use your flashlight to prevent Wis from getting through it fully. There is a fifth antagonist who appears in the fifth night. He must be stopped with both the lights and the cameras. Animatronics Gilgamesh Gilgamesh is the main antagonist of this game. He is missing some suit parts because, like the other animatronics, he is in the process of beign built. His torso, his right ear, his right arm and his left leg are all exposed. To attack you, he enters the office from the left and if you don't quickly put up the heater he kills you on the spot. It is important to check the left hall camera because of this. He is one of the most aggressive animatronics. Gilgamesh shows his endoskeleton eyes when he gets near the office. He doesn't appears to be damaged in any form. He is a grey goblin who holds an axe. Richard﻿ Richard is a secondary antagonist. He's a demon with rocket launcher; they cannot shoot rockets through. Like Gilgamesh and the others, he is beign built and thus looks incomplete. His head is completely exposed, as well as his left arm and his right leg. He enters the office from the right hall, but gives a little more time to react then Gilgamesh. He also takes longer to reach the office. He is still a threat, through. Putting up the fan will make him go away. Oddly, Richard's endoskeleton eyes seem to grow bigger as he gets closer to you as they get more and more red. He also seems to open his jaw more and more. Wis Wis is another secondary antagonist; he can be compared to Nightmare Foxy. He's an odd tree animatronics with three "roots" and three "branches". As he's still beign made, he's incomplete. Like Richard, he has an exposed head. He's missing his back and right branch's suit as well as his left root's. He enters the office from a ceiling vent; however, a windows allows you to see it on the front wall of the office as well as a camera. Lighting this vent up will make him drop down; but once he enters it, he never fully goes away. He does many vent noises as he travels through them. This makes it pretty easy to guess he's in the vent. Orlockron Orlockron is a tertiary antagonist. He has an odd concept; he's a normally inanimate altar, but the guardian of a certain ruin possessed him. He doesn't actually kills you, making him similar to BB. He is incomplete like all of the other animatronics. His endoskeleton is the only fully-covered one, but he's missing the stand on the base and the "head". He can enter from both halls. When he gets in you must put up your monitor to hide your face. He won't recognise you and will leave. Otherwise, he will stay and will proceed to make a garbled noise as he disables your monitor, making you vulnerable to both Gilgamesh and Richard. Fierce Fierce is the Nightmare Fredbear of this game; he appears on Night 5 and replaces all of the other animatronics. The difference is that unlike him, he doesn't completely replaces them; they're active but at very low levels. Fierce is a black, broken dragon animatronic. He can come from all sides of the map; the vent, the left hall and the right hall. You must hide your face with the monitor like you do with Orlockron, then activate the cameras to make him go away. When he's the vent, however, you must use the lights like you do with Wis. He is considered the most dangerous antagonist in the game. Fierce starts in the area between Camera1 and Camera2. Rooms The rooms do not have names anymore; all of them are just "Cameras". Camera1 A backroom containing Gilgamesh and Richard. The room contains shut-down old-looking arcades as well as many endoskeleton parts; heads, arms, torsos, wheels, legs and even tails. There are also a few spare suit parts for Michael, Bodhi, the theater animatronics and even some spares for Fierce. What appears to be Bodhi's old hat and Michael's original microphone can be seen in this room. Camera2 Another backroom containing Wis and Orlockron. Many papers are seen here. One can also see plushes of Bodhi, Michael and Fierce. There are also figurines of those three. The only suit parts are those of Wis and Orlockron as those are the animatronics beign built there. A few tools are seen there as well as several money bags. There are also some props for the Theater here such as trees, a sun, a moon, etc. Camera3 The left hallway. Gilgamesh enters through here; Orlockron can also appear here. Many shelves are seen here. There are various mechanical items such as old microwaves, lightbulbs and other technical spares for the attraction. Some wires hang from the ceiling. Like in Camera2, there are various tools; most of which are for wiring. A ladder is shown which leads to an hole; you can see what appears to be the Playroom's wall. Camera4 The right hallway; a quite technical room. Many panels can be seen here, which show various options for the restaurant. Wires are hanging from the ceiling like in Camera3. A few spare suits are seen here, for the newer Fierce's Foods animatronics. What appear to be the restaurant's generators are shown here, as well as oil tanks. Richard comes from this hallway, through Orlockron also shows up there at time. Camera5﻿ A vent which appears to connect to the area between Camera1 and Camera2. Wis is the only animatronic to enter this place. Nothing particularly special is seen in the vent. The vent doesn't appears to be blocked. Nights Night 1 Phone Call Hello, welcome to your new job! We likely made you aware of the maintenance of the building, through it will end soon. We just made a completely new location. Most of the animatronics have been retrofitted. The staff said they'd make animatronics, but as I predicted, they're retrofiting old prototypes. Man, this feels familiar for a reason... Now you might wonder what can your desk monitor do. You can use it to activate an heater or a fan. You can also check cameras. But why do you need that, you ask? For one, you can make yourself comfortable with the heater and the fan. You can also make sure no one's coming with the cameras. As for the flashlight, don't worry about that for now. But that's not the true purpose of these. The true purpose is that you're a bait for the animatronics. That's right. These animatronics are indeed infected with a virus! I'd suggest to run as soon as possible. But the virus also extends to the animatronics above the basement, and they'll most likely surround the exit as they can detect you. Anyways, to prevent Gilgamesh, the grey one, from killing you, use the heater. As for the red demon, Richard, activate the fan to make him go away. Cya! Survive and you'll be crystal clean. Night 2 Phone Call Welcome back! You should know how to use these devices now. Today, the staff activated two of the older prototypes. Thier names are VirusProto and WheelProto. I'd recommend to call them by the newer names through; Wis and Orlockron respectively. Wis is the guy with many arms and legs who looks a bit like a willow tree; that's what he is...sorta. He is the only one who's aware of the vent, and will crawl in it to get you. He won't leave once he's there; but you can see part of the vent with a windows! Use the flashlight when you hear him draw near. Orlockron is the honestly adorable brick guy. It's so resistant we think it might not even have the virus. But it's still pretty mean. It won't outright kill you but will instead cause a fatal error to your monitor. Meaning you're toast if he gets in. But he isn't exactly observant and won't notice you if you're hiding your face with the monitor. So that's it. Try to run if you can, and survive! Night 3 Phone Call Hi! The animatronics must've attacked you a lot. Well, bad news; they're even more active now. Be warned; the animatronics will get more and more aggressive as the nights come. Do not panic, through; if you survived the two first nights, you'll survive this one too. Gilgamesh...you've likely heard about all the rumors about a prototype animatronic going on a killing spree. That's...actually kinda true. But there's only one confirmed kill. Gilgamesh is this prototype, except he has a suit. And LOTS of limitations. By your fifth night he should be significantly restrained. He seems to lead the others, so most of the others won't bother you much... Be careful. Hope the animatronics don't trick you! Night 4 Phone Call Hey! We just found many special informations about Richard, Wis and Orlockron. Gilgamesh was too resistant, however, and we couldn't extract his data. Richard isn't very special. He was made to test large-scale animatronics. He was actually pretty functional, but his very large size rendered him unable to be converted to a normal animatronic. And then we retrofitted them, heh. Now they're functional. He's still big and creepy through. Wis is a bit...different then the others. Nearly all of his variables are references or jokes. Very strange. The last few seem to be angry messages, through. I can understand through; it's hard to make a robot with three legs walk around, and even harder to give it animations. Orlockron is completely intact. That confirms he's not infected. We put a temporary antivirus on him. So any traces of the virus on him should be gone soon. Unfortunately, we discovered he follows the orders of the others. That's why he attacks you. Well that's about it, see you soon! Night 5 The call on this night is glitched like in the original game's fifth night. No messages can be heard on this night. If the sound is viewed through a sound viewer, however, 8 crying kids can be seen. Next to them, figures resembling Fierce, Doll, Michael, Bodhi and the four prototypes are seen. Custom Night The custom night is less variable then in the first three games. Skins are gone and so are most options. You can only adjust the level of the animatronics. It works like in the other games in that you can make the animatronics stronger or weaker. Minigames The game has a lot less minigames; they have a 1/50 chance of beign triggered when killed by an animatronic. Each animatronic has its own minigame through they're pretty simple. Despite this, they're easily the most literal minigames, giving major pieces of the lore. TEST IT This minigame has a chance of appearing when killed by Gilgamesh. It takes place in the original location, inside the room where The Doll sits. You play as AnimaProto. A crying kid is seen in front of you. When you move, the kid runs and goes inside the doll. The Doll proceeds to leak blood. AnimaProto then leaves. Right before the minigame ends, one can see red eyes where the doll eye's are. This strongly imply the "white shirt kid" is the one who possessed the doll. HELP IT This minigame has a rare chance of showing up when killed by Richard. It takes place in the Central Room. You're playing as GiantProto, hiding in the Office Hall. You can see Crabby talking to some kids. Suddenly, a bone is thrown from the Dragon Stage. An angry dog then breaks Crabby into pieces. Afterwards, you can control GiantProto as you're told to touch Crabby. Richard then messily repairs Crabby. Employees then come and take him away. WITNESS A minigame that can rarely play when killed by Wis. This minigame takes place in the first Fierce's Foods. As with the other minigames, you play as the animatronic that killed you; in this case, LimbsProto. He is seen in the hall. You're then told to go to the end of it. You can then see the outdoors area of Fierce's Foods. AnimaProto is seen chopping a willow tree in order to crush a girl. The girl isn't saved and gets killed by him. Right before the minigame ends Wis turns into Ebony. BLOCK IT A minigame that rarely shows up after Orlockron corrupts your monitor. This is the only minigame that isn't triggered by a death (through the player would likely die anyways). It takes place in the original location like most other minigames. You play as WheelProto. You see Gilgamesh coming out of a door. He then tries to exit the hall. If you block Gilgamesh, he kicks you and then flips you backwards. If you don't block him, then AnimaProto will come back with the white shirt kid. If you block him then, the game will close. The reason for this is because it would prevent the game's events from happening as you would've prevented The Doll's murder. STOP IT This minigame will rarely show up when killed by Fierce. It takes place in the first game's arcades. You play as Fierce, who is in the Arcades, through you can't move. Bodhi will then come and approach you as you can press X to beg him to not come close. Despite this, Bodhi touches you and glitches up before getting endoskeleton eyes, implying he was inflicted by the virus. The minigame then ends. Category:Poisonshot's Pages